


Шаги по песку

by Leytenator



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Преканон, 87 годСаммари: В Тунисе настало время для революции, в жизни Гарри Харта - тожеНаписано на kingsman-фест по заявке "Мерлин|(/)Гарри, совместная боевая операция и работа плечом к плечу, после которой Мерлин больше никогда не выходил "в поле"English version - http://archiveofourown.org/works/3600330





	Шаги по песку

Они оказываются в Тунисе вдвоем — что может быть хуже, чем очутиться на самом краю раскаленной пустыни с человеком, от которого тебя тошнит?  
Гарри тошнит вообще от всего вокруг: грязно-серого песка, дурно вымытых бокалов и ржавой воды в кране. Кто был тем идиотом, решившим, что здешние пять звезд не полное дерьмо?  
Гарри улыбается, Гарри меняет рубашки по три раза на дню, сдирая очередную пропитавшуюся потом тряпку с остервенением. Он с удовольствием содрал бы так же и улыбку со своего лица, но мрачный мудак в соседнем номере вздумал играть в плохого полицейского, а значит, у него самого не остается других вариантов.  
Мордред должен появиться со дня на день, но проходит неделя, начинается вторая, а они с Мерлином по-прежнему заперты в дерьмовом отеле с дерьмовыми завтраками и обедами с мясом, которое выглядит полупереваренным. На него садятся мухи, ничуть не смущаясь соседства мутноватого хрусталя и столового серебра в жирных разводах.  
Гарри улыбается.  
— Ради бога, Галахад, если ты надумаешь спустить пар, отправляйся в соседний город, нам тут еще работать. И не смотри на меня так, как будто хочешь сожрать. Все знают о твоих припадках дурного настроения. Я все больше жалею, что со мной не послали кого-то из женщин. Тогда я бы четко знал, что психоз закончится через пару дней.  
Гарри улыбается, молча встает из-за стола, коротко кивает и идет к бассейну.  
Лететь в Тунис с женщиной было бы нерационально: Нимуэ уже за шестьдесят, она занята аналитикой, Моргане двадцать девять, и она выглядит слишком хорошо для Туниса даже в компании представительного мужчины. Черт бы побрал этих арабов.  
В основе любой революции лежат деньги и информация — и ровно столько грубой силы, чтобы вовремя повернуть эти два потока в нужное русло.  
За информацию отвечает Мерлин, за финансы и толику грубой силы — сам Гарри.  
Чувствовать себя громилой-телохранителем непривычно и откровенно нелестно.  
Гарри успокаивает себя тем, что рядом с Мерлином кто угодно ощущает себя туповатым второгодником.  
Мордред задерживается.  
Гарри лежит в шезлонге у бассейна, в котором плавают вездесущие мухи, и думает, что хотел бы оказаться сейчас где угодно. Что где угодно было лучше, чем здесь.  
Например, несколько лет назад в Гвинее с ее кирпично-красной землей — она напоминала стены любимого паба Гарри в Лондоне. А еще отлично впитывала кровь.  
В Тайланде, по слухам, тоже ожидается заварушка, но оптимисты верят, что рассерженные толпы наводнят Бангкок не раньше, чем через десяток-другой лет.  
Гарри никогда не был оптимистом.  
Но он всегда был и будет джентльменом. И будет согласно кивать собеседникам, когда того требует ситуация. Особенно, когда кроме «Будьте так любезны, сдохните, чертовы пидарасы» в голову ничего не лезет.  
Больше, чем песок, жару и грязную воду, больше, чем оптимистов, революционеров и мух в коньяке, Гарри терпеть не может голубых.  
Особенно — Мерлина.  
Ладно, ему нет дела ни до кого из геев.  
Только до Мерлина.  
Раньше он успокаивал себя тем, что любой может ошибиться насчет него самого — так легко обмануться безупречно вежливой улыбкой, идеально сидящим костюмом, ярким галстуком и самым искренним вниманием во взгляде Гарри. Он время от времени сталкивался с чужими ошибками и, хоть это порой раздражало, прощал их кому угодно, но Мерлин был не кем угодно.  
Он был чертовым гением всей организации Кингсмен и случайно ошибиться никак не мог.  
Из этого следовало два вывода, и первый говорил о том, что Мерлин вполне осознанно поиздевался над ним, с невозмутимой рожей протягивая приглашение на вечеринку в закрытый гей-клуб, которое Гарри более чем тактично молча вернул сразу же после ознакомления. А второй вывод Гарри не желал осмысливать.  
Он не хочет думать об этом и теперь, лениво потягивая сок и глядя поверх темных очков на толпу туристов у бассейна. Сюда бы послать Гавейна с его умением втираться в доверие абсолютно ко всем и располагать к себе что чопорных стариков, что удачно выскочивших замуж девиц из низов, которые путают Шопард и Шопена.  
У Гарри есть дурной характер, обаятельная улыбка и умение промолчать в нужной ситуации.  
У Мерлина нет ни одного, ни другого, ни третьего, но почему-то он идет на повышение с завидной скоростью, в отличие от самого Гарри. Видимо, потому, что и слабостей никаких у него тоже нет.  
— Съезди хотя бы в Карфаген, погляди на останки былого величия. — Мерлин замирает у его шезлонга и окидывает с ног до головы презрительным взглядом. — Может, соизволишь мне что-нибудь ответить? Нет? Славно, оставайся и дальше таким же засранцем. Я иду в номер, не стучи и не звони, разве что если захочешь умереть.  
Гарри салютует бокалом, растягивая губы в улыбке.  
Мерлин ругается сквозь зубы и уходит в отель.  
Гарри почти никогда не позволяет себе сквернословить вслух — только про себя.  
У него есть манеры.  
И отличный запас ругательств на любой случай, которые вполне неплохо звучат и в его голове.

***  
Самолет с Мордредом задерживают; Гарри лениво вышагивает вдоль крохотного здания аэропорта, кляня про себя жару и толпы французов, встречающих друзей и семьи.  
Англичане бывают тут нечасто, его легкий акцент вызывает бурю интереса у девиц в цветастых платьях и их мамаш.  
Гарри улыбается и пресекает все попытки познакомиться, многозначительно сообщая, что ждет близкого друга, и внутренне морщится от раздражения.  
Черт, ну почему они не могли послать Гавейна?  
Гарри двадцать шесть, он полон надежды не провалить это дело — самое важное из всех, что ему до сих пор доверяли. Ему нужен кто-то рядом: наставник, пример, образец, кто-то старше, спокойнее и умнее, кто мог бы ответить улыбкой на улыбку и безо всяких слов дать понять, что все в порядке.  
Что Гарри справляется.  
А вместо этого он две недели терпит заносчивого мудака не старше него самого. Который вчера укатил без предупреждения в раскаленную Сахару, где ненормальные американцы снимали свои «Звездные войны» десяток лет назад, и оставил ему записку с указанием, во сколько встретить Мордреда.  
Гарри улыбается и поправляет расстегнутый воротник рубашки.  
Гарри дает себе слово при первом же поводе вколотить ублюдку его очки прямо в гнусные глаза, быстро, четко, не замарав костюма.  
От предвкушения щекотно чешутся кулаки, Гарри на мгновение прикрывает глаза и видит как наяву дивную картинку — перекошенная бледная физиономия, которая быстро обгорает на солнце, слишком высокий лоб, который наверняка уже годам к тридцати украсят залысины, тонкогубый, вечно кривящийся рот, острый кадык на шее, который непременно надо вдавить в глотку.  
Гарри улыбается.  
Даже жара и грязь бесят меньше с каждой минутой.  
Когда толпа наконец-то прилетевших пассажиров и встречающих рассасывается, Гарри, не переставая держать улыбку плотно приклеенной к лицу, идет на паспортный контроль, где среди небольшой группки мрачных арабов в форме маячит белый медицинский халат.  
Вечером, подписав все бумаги о возвращении тела на родину ближайшим рейсом и переговорив по телефону со взбешенным Артуром — когда он вне себя, то цедит слова медленно и нарочито вежливо, так что хочется самому удавиться поскорей, — Гарри идет ловить машину до отеля, уже едва сдерживая злость.  
Дальнейшее явно не кажется самым лучшим поводом даже ему самому. Но когда Гарри не находит в своем номере початой бутылки коньяка, еще с утра стоявшей в баре — зато снова натыкается взглядом на унизительную записку с указаниями, — то молча стучит в соседнюю дверь и делает то, о чем так мечтал весь день. Разбивает Мерлину нахрен его заносчивый нос.

***  
— Что значит — сердечный приступ? Они рехнулись? У Мордреда было великолепное здоровье, ты должен был забрать тело для проведения экспертизы на месте...  
— Закрой рот. Будь так любезен. — Гарри не выдерживает и злорадно ухмыляется, глядя на вмиг замолкнувшего Мерлина. Тот пожимает плечами и снова запрокидывает голову, прикладывая к переносице лед в носовом платке. Гарри берет из ведерка еще пару кубиков и отправляет в свой бокал с джином, с сожалением косясь на коньяк: пить его охлажденным было бы настоящим кощунством, но по такой жаре невозможно даже думать о том, чтобы пригубить теплый алкоголь. — Мне не разрешили забрать тело. Артур сказал, что у них нет времени искать замену, видишь ли, все сейчас слишком заняты в твоих любимых Штатах.  
Мерлин морщится, отнимая лед от лица, и цедит:  
— Будущее за высокими технологиями, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что в этом Штаты нас опережают на корпус. Чертов Тунис, как он меня достал!  
— Не могу с тобой не согласиться. Поистине проницательное утверждение. — Гарри кивает и без того перекосившемуся Мерлину. У того дергается угол рта.  
— Что надо сделать, чтобы ты нормально со мной работал, скажи? Подарить коллекционный «Реми Мартин»? Или несколько ярдов твида, на который ты так дрочишь?  
— Все равно в ближайшее время я не смогу носить нормальные костюмы. — Гарри пропускает всю эту чушь мимо ушей и допивает джин залпом.  
Мерлин мрачно смотрит на то, как он наливает себе новую порцию.  
— Ты слишком много пьешь. Я даже не говорю о том, что в таком климате это равно самоубийству, но нам, вообще-то, надо скоординировать дальнейший план действий.  
— О, я нисколько не сомневаюсь в твоих высочайших интеллектуальных способностях, Мерлин. С удовольствием выслушаю твой очередной план. Уверен, у тебя он наверняка уже есть.  
— Засранец, — шипит тот. — Мог бы и собственные мозги для разнообразия задействовать! Прекращай этот детский сад с обидами, хватит изображать передо мной идиота и пить, я что, зря забрал у тебя из номера выпивку? Ты мне нужен трезвым.  
— Видишь ли, в чем проблема, Мерлин, — говорит Гарри со сладкой — о, он очень надеется, что достаточно сладкой! — улыбкой на лице. — Ты-то мне совершенно не нужен.  
Гарри не знает, что именно производит нужный эффект: ухмылка, тон или сами слова, — но выражение лица у Мерлина становится жалким до невозможности.  
Он поднимается с аккуратно застеленной кровати и идет к двери, бросая через плечо сидящему в кресле Гарри:  
— Я иду связываться с Артуром. Когда вернусь, чтобы тебя тут не было.  
Гарри салютует захлопнувшейся двери полным бокалом и сам не замечает, как перебирается на постель — там же, в самом деле, гораздо удобнее, — с очередной порцией выпивки. Ему становится лень вставать и идти за бутылкой, и он прикрывает глаза, с удовольствием вдыхая едва уловимый горьковатый и свежий, ужасно приятный запах, исходящий от простыней и подушек.  
— Пьяная туша, — раздается над ухом раздраженно, но Гарри лень уже и открывать глаза, поэтому он поворачивается на бок и засыпает под злобное бормотание.  
Перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в сон, он слышит едва различимый сдавленный вздох совсем близко, но не придает этому никакого значения.

***  
Утро встречает гудящей головой, омерзительным привкусом во рту и не менее мерзким Мерлином, который выходит из душа уже одетым и приглаживает расческой мокрые черные волосы.  
— Вставай. И не корчи такую скорбную рожу, Галахад, ради всего святого, а то меня сейчас стошнит от одного твоего вида.  
Гарри медленно садится на постели и трет лицо ладонями. Несмотря на похмелье, снова невыносимо хочется выпить. Как всякий раз, когда приходится работать с Мерлином.  
— Я удивлен, что все еще в штанах, — весело скалится он и восхищенно присвистывает, замечая два ярко-розовых пятна, вспыхнувших на скулах Мерлина. — Друг мой, не стоит так нервничать.  
— Какой же ты все-таки говнюк, — сообщает Мерлин, застегивая манжеты рубашки. — И трус. — Он прикусывает губу и кивает на дверь. — Выметайся. Мы выезжаем через полчаса.  
— Никогда не думал о том, чтобы сменить работу? — интересуется Гарри, поравнявшись с ним. — Ты так любишь командовать, может быть, не стоило пренебрегать карьерой в войсках ее Величества?  
— Стоило, — отвечает Мерлин. — Двадцать восемь минут.  
Гарри щелкает каблуками со всем возможным изяществом.  
Наскоро приняв душ и проглотив пару стаканов сока, он спускается в холл — Мерлин уже машет ему от высокого джипа с тонированными стеклами.  
На вопрос «Куда едем?» Мерлин соизволит ответить только через двадцать минут.  
— Знаешь, — говорит он с мечтательной улыбкой, гнуснее которой Гарри мало что видел в жизни, — вчера мне так понравилось среди декораций Лукаса, что я решил тебя туда свозить. Тебе тоже наверняка понравится. Ты же так любишь Штаты.  
Гарри улыбается и думает о чужой крови на своих костяшках.

К полудню солнце стоит в зените, воздух в машине накаляется до такой степени, что Гарри готов раздеться догола даже в присутствии Мерлина.  
При мысли о том, чтобы выйти и ступить на песок, начинают плавиться мозги.  
— Я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что ты достаточно предусмотрителен и захватил с собой лед, — говорит Гарри, слегка наклонившись к Мерлину. Тот хмыкает и давит на газ.  
Гарри уже было решает, что пришедшая ему в голову идея о разумности каннибализма в преддверии ланча вполне неплоха для здешних диких мест, как джип огибает очередной бархан, и впереди показываются приземистые здания.  
Блеск пары металлических конструкций, сияющих на солнце, слепит глаза.  
Гарри надевает темные очки.  
Мерлин глушит мотор и хлопает дверцей. Ворвавшийся на мгновение в салон раскаленный воздух обжигает лицо.  
— Тебе стоило предупредить меня, что нужно захватить головной убор, — светски замечает Гарри, вылезая следом из машины.  
— Стоило, — не менее светски кивает Мерлин и идет к торчащим прямо посреди голой пустыни декорациям, которые выглядят так, словно рядом вот-вот покажется какой-нибудь джедай.  
Вместо него к машине подбегают чумазые мальчишки и пара парней постарше, которые, как будто сговорившись, обступают плотной стеной одного Гарри и трясут у него перед лицом сувенирами и дешевыми фотоаппаратами, полностью игнорируя Мерлина.  
Просто потрясающе.  
Великолепно.  
Гарри улыбается так, что сводит скулы.  
— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Мерлин, обернувшись, и кивает на одного из мальчишек. — На твоем месте я бы спросил, есть ли у них шляпы. Ну, или хотя бы пара старых газет, чтобы смастерить колпак. Тебе, как главному моднику Кингсмен, наверняка понравится такой дизайн.  
Мерлин вышагивает мимо домиков, трогает металлические остовы совершенно дурацкой конструкции — ну не считает же этот идиот их и вправду чем-то высокотехнологичным?  
Он проходит крохотный городок насквозь и возвращается к джипу на удивление резво, так что Гарри, осаждаемый толпой мальчишек, едва поспевает за ним.  
Они проезжают каких-то несколько миль, когда Мерлин тормозит и сообщает с самым невозмутимым видом:  
— Захвати корзинку с обедом. Она под задним сидением.  
Он карабкается на бархан, загребая песок. Гарри на полном серьезе думает о том, чтобы не убить его, а сдать в дом умалишенных по возвращении.  
— Голову не печет? — спрашивает Гарри у его спины.  
— Я намазался кремом от загара, — рассеяно отвечает Мерлин, не оборачиваясь. — Будь так любезен, передай мне корзинку. И посмотри сам, чем там можно поживиться.  
Гарри лезет туда из чистого любопытства и в надежде, что надутый кретин все же догадался захватить с собой воды.  
Его рука натыкается на прохладный металл.  
— Нашел что-то по вкусу?  
— О, да.  
Гарри и в самом деле нашел. И внутри.  
И снаружи.

***  
Боевиков шестеро, от второй машины, резко затормозившей рядом с потрепанным микроавтобусом, бегут еще столько же, и что-то, что никогда еще не подводило до сих пор Гарри, подсказывает: этим они не ограничатся.  
— Отличная корзинка! — кричит Гарри, быстро отдавая ее Мерлину, и резко отскакивает в сторону, перекатывается на обжигающем песке, который лезет в глаза и глотку.  
Он снимает первых двоих, снова делает перекат, уходя от автоматной очереди, и стреляет быстро и четко — только на поражение. Если Мерлину нужен «язык», пусть беспокоится об этом сам.  
Пидарас, вообразивший себя самым умным на свете.  
О чем он вчера говорил с Артуром? Что ему наплел?  
Арабы целятся по ногам — это значит, что и им нужен человек для допроса. Гарри фыркает, вспомнив методы, которыми обучали новичков в Кингсмен. Надо быть последними кретинами, чтобы думать, что хоть кто-то из них расколется.  
— Пригнись! — орет Мерлин, и Гарри вжимается в песок, прикрыв голову, зажмуривается, на секунду оглохнув. От взрывной волны они скатываются вниз, к подножью невысокого бархана, песок сыпется на головы. Гарри отплевывается и вырывает у Мерлина из рук вторую звуковую гранату.  
— Сделаешь так еще раз — я засуну ее в тебя, — обещает он со спокойствием в голосе, поражающим даже его самого. Мерлин моргает и на секунду разевает рот — растерянно и ужасно смешно, — а потом распахивает глаза и набрасывается на него, валя с ног. Пуля задевает плечо, Гарри шипит, отталкивая от себя орущего Мерлина, у которого перекашивает лицо при виде чужой крови.  
— Бросай сам, если такой умный, блядь! — кричит тот.  
И Гарри бросает.  
Конечно же, исламисты даже примерно не могли представить себе арсенал Кингсмен или подумать, что против двоих человек недостаточно будет пары десятков боевиков.  
Пока они избавляются от оставшихся, Мерлин стоит с ним спиной к спине, и от него исходит жар в разы сильнее, чем от пустыни вокруг.

Обратная дорога проходит в молчании, только на въезде в город Гарри перестает зажимать наспех перевязанное плечо и поворачивается к бледному Мерлину, вцепившемуся в руль и неотрывно глядящему на дорогу.  
— Будь так любезен, объясни мне, что это было?  
— Неважно.  
Гарри настолько великодушен, что даже терпит до отеля.  
Несмотря на все достижения современной медицины, старое доброе кровопускание все-таки здорово успокаивает нервы.  
— Что. Это. Нахрен. Было.  
Кадык под большим пальцем руки, которой Гарри сжимает горло Мерлина, ощутимо дергается.  
Это приятно.  
— На сегодня планировалась акция в городе, надо было выманить основные боевые силы. Все в порядке. Смена власти произошла мирным путем, беспорядков не было.  
— Я не про это, Мерлин. Я про...  
— Ты стал бы спорить, если бы знал план заранее, и операция прошла бы куда опаснее. Ты лучше справляешься в критических ситуациях, где надо не думать, а действовать. Я не хотел, чтобы что-то пошло не так. Я не хотел тобой рисковать. Мне очень жаль, что твое плечо задело. Я... приношу свои извинения.  
Гарри медленно разжимает пальцы и с удивлением смотрит, как Мерлин вытаскивает из-под кровати его же бутылку коньяка, достает пробку и пьет прямо из горлышка.  
— Я не простил бы себе, если бы с тобой что-то случилось, — говорит он хрипло и тихо, опустив голову.  
Гарри думает, что вот теперь, теперь-то — самое подходящее время для настоящей победной улыбки. Но он не улыбается.  
Вместо этого он садится рядом с Мерлином на постель и забирает у него из рук бутылку. Пальцы, которых он ненароком касается, влажные и дрожат.  
— Хреновый из меня оперативник, да? — со смешком спрашивает Мерлин, продолжая пялиться в пол, будто там показывают что-то донельзя интересное.  
— Да вообще хреново быть тобой, что уж там, — милостиво соглашается Гарри, следуя примеру Мерлина и делая щедрый глоток из горлышка. Он облизывает губы и ставит коньяк на низкий столик, искоса глядя на Мерлина. — Тебя что, настолько по мне кроет?  
— Пиздец, — коротко отвечает Мерлин.  
И Гарри понимает — да, пиздец. Приехали.  
Просто очаровательно: ему больше не хочется разбить рожу главной проблеме в собственной жизни.  
— Перевяжи мне руку нормально. В рану песка набилось.  
— Сходи в душ, я достану аптечку из чемодана. — Мерлин все еще не глядит на него.  
Гарри закрывает за собой дверь ванной комнаты и мочит присохшие бинты водой.  
Он медленно отдирает их от раны — пустяки, задело по касательной, — и думает о том, что дурака Мерлина ужасно хочется сейчас потрепать по загривку.  
— Нормально ты сработал, хватит трагедии, — говорит он, возвращаясь в комнату. Безнадежно испорченная рубашка покоится в мусорном ведре, вместе с ней — остатки дурного настроения и обиды. — В следующий раз, будь добр, просто получше смотри по сторонам.  
— Не будет следующего раза, — отвечает Мерлин с непробиваемой уверенностью.  
— Я же сказал, поздновато для трагедий...  
— Нет. Следующего раза не будет. Потому что нас с тобой, как самых молодых, будут постоянно отправлять набираться опыта. Вместе. А я не могу смотреть по сторонам и думать о себе, когда в поле видимости есть ты. Давай сюда руку, черт тебя дери.  
Мерлин наконец вскидывает голову и вперяет в него полный злобы горящий взгляд.  
Глаза у него темные, яростные и чертовски большие, с густыми ресницами.  
Гарри прикусывает щеку изнутри.  
Пиздец?  
Он самый.  
Мерлин перевязывает ему плечо быстро и ловко, не задерживаясь прикосновениями ни на одну лишнюю секунду.  
— Слишком туго, — морщится Гарри, и Мерлин рявкает в ответ:  
— Потерпишь, — с такой непередаваемо наглой рожей, что Гарри не может сдержать смешок. — Короче говоря, я долго думал над этим. Работа в поле — не для меня. Артур сказал, если я справлюсь с этой операцией, он переведет меня в отдел координаторских задач. Так что придется тебе теперь пахать за двоих. Быть и мышцами, и мозгом. Ничего, говорят, скоро в трансплантологии ожидаются настоящие чудеса. Я, так и быть, пожертвую тебе немножко своего.  
— Если ты окажешься у меня в голове, я ведь и сойти с ума могу, — веселится Гарри.  
Мерлин смотрит на него исподлобья — а потом придвигается и прижимается губами ко рту, жестко, с неожиданным напором, просовывает язык, и, черт возьми, он горячий настолько, что почти обжигает нёбо.  
— Вот. Я побывал в твоей голове. Не сдох? — спрашивает он, отстранившись так же резко, и Гарри вдруг понимает, что впервые видит его настолько близко, и что Мерлин точно младше него — особенно когда сидит с таким решительным и одновременно перепуганным лицом. И что к члену приливает кровь.  
— Позволь спросить, ты вообще совершеннолетний? — Гарри криво улыбается, и от внезапно нахлынувшего ощущения собственной силы все тело наполняет теплом, так что даже плечо перестает ныть.  
Смешно подумать, он убил столько времени, выискивая слабости Мерлина, и при этом главная была у него на ладони — сам Гарри, со всеми своими нелепыми обидами и взрывным характером, который упорно стремился держать в узде.  
Это знание опьяняет сильнее и быстрее алкоголя.  
Гарри наклоняется и медленно ведет пальцами по скуле Мерлина, жадно всматриваясь в расширившиеся зрачки.  
— Что ты хотел со мной сделать? Трахнуть меня? Или дать мне трахнуть себя? Мерлин...  
— Чертов заносчивый говнюк, — шипит Мерлин, отталкивая его.  
— Как тебя зовут на самом деле? — спрашивает Гарри и понимает, что его ведет, ведет как пьяного от звука срывающегося голоса, от алых пятен на скулах, сжатых губ, что пути назад уже нет — да он и не хочет его искать.  
— Так я тебе и сказал.  
— Меня зовут Гарри. Гарри Харт.  
Мерлин облизывает губы и коротко выдыхает.  
Гарри улыбается сумасшедшей счастливой улыбкой.  
— Покажи мне, что нужно делать. Будь так добр. Пожалуйста.  
— Ублюдок.  
— Мне очень нравится, как ты материшься.  
Мерлин встает с кровати и нагибается над раскрытым чемоданом, потом швыряет в Гарри тюбик.  
— Это смазка?  
— Это крем для загара, идиот!  
— Собрался позволить его лучам проникнуть в самые глубокие уголки твоей черной души...  
Гарри осекается, потому что Мерлин щелкает пряжкой ремня и стаскивает с себя брюки с бельем, потом стягивает рубашку через голову — отлетают пуговицы с манжет, одна едва не попадает Гарри в глаз, — и валится на кровать.  
У Мерлина длинный член с крупной розовой головкой — больше, чем у самого Гарри.  
Он стоит, прижимаясь к животу.  
Мерлин переворачивается, подгребает под бедра обе подушки и расставляет ноги.  
Он утыкается лицом в сгиб локтя и хрипло дышит.  
— Тебя я потом выебу. Или нет. Убью, — сдавленно говорит он и вздрагивает всем телом, когда Гарри трогает его анус смазанными кремом пальцами.  
Мерлин зажимается просто немыслимо, и Гарри шлепает его ладонью по бледной ягодице.  
— Слишком туго, — говорит он и улыбается, наклоняясь ниже, шепчет на ухо Мерлину: — Но ты потерпишь.  
Он торопится, растягивая узкую задницу и одновременно выуживая из аптечки презерватив, открывает упаковку зубами и раскатывает его по члену чистой рукой. Потом, подумав, смазывает кремом и надавливает головкой на вход, почти укладываясь на Мерлина сверху.  
— Сука, — шипит тот, — какого хрена меня вообще угораздило...  
— Если что-то не так, ты всегда можешь меня скоординировать, — шепчет Гарри во взмокший затылок.  
Мерлин замирает и со сдавленным смешком поворачивает к нему мокрое от пота лицо.  
— Так и знал, что в постели ты такой же идиот. Медленнее, черт тебя возьми, ты мне так достанешь до кишок! И не наваливайся, я же задохнусь под тобой. Сейчас...  
Гарри хочет съязвить что-то в ответ, но Мерлин под ним напрягается и становится на четвереньки, выгибая спину. Гарри тихо охает и ведет по ней ладонью — кожа горячая и гладкая, шрамов почти нет. Они и не появятся, скорее всего, но даже если вдруг по какой-то причине на ней останется пара отметин, он все равно запомнит и всегда будет видеть ее такой же, как сейчас. И от этой нелепой мысли Гарри наполняет немыслимая нежность, от которой перехватывает горло.  
Он наклоняется, прижимаясь губами к позвонкам на шее Мерлина, и толкается бедрами.  
Мерлин молчит, только дрожит всем телом и запрокидывает голову. Гарри видит, как крепко зажмурены его глаза, как впиваются зубы в закушенную губу.  
— Посмотри на меня, — просит он тихо и добавляет: — Все хорошо. Мне очень хорошо с тобой.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — отвечает Мерлин и сдавленно стонет, утыкаясь лбом в ладони, и подается назад сам, насаживаясь на член. Мерлин такой тесный, и тугой, и горячий, и свой — злобный, умный, самоуверенный сукин сын с единственной в жизни слабостью.  
Гарри трахает его медленно, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не порвать. Он занимался анальным сексом и до этого, разумеется. Но, черт возьми, все равно не был готов к тому, что от мысли, что под ним стонет парень, способный легко убить его, почти ни в чем ему не уступающий и превосходящий слишком во многом, будет настолько странно и хорошо.  
Мерлин снова стонет, не переставая, зажимает себе рот рукой, и Гарри встает на колени и тянет его на себя, входя до упора, так что яйца шлепают о влажную промежность.  
Он прижимает Мерлина спиной к своей груди и жадно шарит рукой у него в паху, мнет мошонку, гладит член, трогает пальцем щель на головке, и Мерлин мотает головой и воет, ругая его последними грязными словами.  
Он кончает, повернувшись к нему искаженным лицом, тычется искусанными губами куда-то в скулу Гарри в тщетной попытке поцеловать.  
Тот пережидает, пока Мерлина перестанет колотить от оргазма, мягко подцепляет его подбородок пальцами и прижимается к горячему рту.  
Лучше, чем выпивка.  
Мерлин падает вперед и ложится грудью на кровать, вытянув руки перед головой. Он дергает бедрами и сжимается, и Гарри уже с трудом дышит, вколачиваясь в него и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не орать в полный голос.  
Его скручивает и корежит, будто снова накрывает взрывной волной. Сводит мышцы на бедрах, он кончает, вбиваясь в тесный зад, и замирает, тяжело дыша и хватая ртом воздух.  
Мерлин со стоном перекатывается на край кровати, обмякший член выскальзывает из его задницы — мелькает припухший ярко-красный анус, потом Гарри моргает и пялится на член вытянувшегося на спине Мерлина.  
— Нормально для начала, — вяло говорит Мерлин, прикрыв глаза. — В следующий раз, когда я буду координировать твои действия, будь добр, хоть немного слушай меня.  
— На задании и в постели?  
— В горе и в радости, — кривится Мерлин и широко зевает, даже не потрудившись прикрыть рот рукой.  
— Где твои манеры! — смеется Гарри, и Мерлин пожимает плечами.  
— В заднице. Не без твоей помощи.  
— И как они себя там чувствуют?  
— Спроси у своих манер. Они примерно там же, Галахад.  
— Гарри.  
— Гарри. Человек-с-манерами-в-заднице.  
— Им там неплохо, хочу заметить. По крайне мере, в твоей. Съездим завтра в Карфаген?  
Мерлин не отвечает, его дыхание становится тихим и размеренным, и Гарри осторожно накидывает на него чистую простыню.  
Они съездят в Карфаген, или в Сахару, или отправятся в аэропорт, чтобы спустя несколько часов предстать перед глазами рассерженного Артура.  
Это неважно. Будет интересно.  
Гарри смотрит на спящего Мерлина и ни о чем не думает.  
Гарри улыбается.


End file.
